Daddy will always love Mommy
by Black-servant
Summary: Kyoya is feeling absolutely miserable after he offered Haruhi to pay off her dept with her body. He can't believe that he really did it all because he wanted Tamaki to notice him. Now he is trying to think what he should do. Would it be best if he quit the host club?
1. Why did I have to fall in love with you?

Hi, this is my second Ouran high school host club. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran high school host club or anyt of its characters. They belong to Bisco Hatori.

**Warnings: **This story contains malexmale realationship and the characters are more or less OOC. Also like all of my stories this will contain fluff and lovey dovey moments.

**Pairings: **Tamaki x Kyoya and hints of Mori x Honey and Hikaru x Kaoru

**Daddy will always love Mommy**

written by Black-servant

* * *

Kyoya sat on the floor leaning against his king sized bed feeling absolutely miserable. The room was dark and the whole manor was quiet because the young Ootori had ordered all of the servants to get out of the house and leave him alone when he had arrived home. His father and brothers was on some business trip and his sister was out with friends so he was all alone and now he could drop all his painful masks.

Kyoya sat on his bedroom floor motionless. He had been sitting on that same position almost an hour. His school bag lay in the corner obviously thrown there with anger. Kyoya was sad and angry at himself.

Kyoya stared at his floor without really seeing it. He was replaying this day's events in his mind again, again and again. How he had offered Haruhi to repay her depth with her body and then Tamaki finding them. Tamaki hadn't said a word and he didn't even look at Kyoya nor try to stop him as he fled from the room. The hurt and rage Kyoya had seen in Tamaki's eyes almost had made him cry right there in front of Tamaki and Haruhi but he had managed to keep his tears at bay until he had escaped the room. _"I should've just given up… I knew even before that that he was in love with her. I mean, you should practically be blind to not to see that... But I still had to try…try if he would stop caring about her after that. How could I even think of doing something like that to her…? I'm the worst, she really didn't deserve that and I'm sure that I managed to scare her pretty badly. I'm an idiot; I only managed to make him think that I'm some kind of a monster or something like that… I was just so desperate that I didn't think clearly… so desperate for him to finally see me instead of Haruhi…" _Kyoya hung his head even lower and the tears found their way to his eyes and there to his cheeks. One quivering sob released all of Kyoya's anguish and he cried like he had never before: it just hurt so much. Tamaki was everything to him and he loved him and would always love even if his feelings weren't returned. _"WHY?! Why for god's sake did I have to fall in love with him… and why so hard…? I would be willing to give up everything for him. The very moment I met him I have secretly organized my life so that we could be together… I really wonder what made me even thought that he would ever even consider me as anything more than just a friend… and now I'm not even that. What a pathetic excuse I am: Kyoya Ootori the third son and now the leader of the Ootori medical even though my father doesn't now about that yet. And now I'm broken hearted after messing everything because I just had to try and win him over… make him look at me instead of her. What was I really thinking at that moment? How I ever thought that he would think of me like that? Well I know an answer to that: because he calls me mommy when he himself is daddy… Shit, shit, shit, shit! I shouldn't have ever gotten my hopes up! I'm just a normal idiot who made the mistake of falling in love…" _

Kyoya's whole body was shaking at the emotional burden and even though he furiously tried to wipe the tears away and stop sobbing it didn't really work. He looked horrible with his clothes all ruffled, cheeks swollen and red and his eyes bloodshot from all the crying. Kyoya wasn't sure how long he cried in the loneliness of his own room but when the tears finally stopped he got up and went to his bathroom to wash his face with cold water. After he had splashed some cold water to his face Kyoya slowly lifted his head to look at himself on the mirror. At that moment all the hate he had for himself because of his failures rose up and he smashed his fist into the mirror making it break into a thousands of little peaces. His breath was ragged as he stared at the now empty wall before him trying to calm himself down. After a moment he finally cooled down. He closed his eyes with a shaky sigh while he ran his left hand through his hair. Then he registered slight stinging in his right hand and he raised it to look at it. The glass had cut his skin and there where many little red cuts on his fist that were bleeding slightly. Kyoya kneeled down to get a bandage from the cabinet under the sink. He carefully bandaged his right hand as well as he could with just one hand and then he turned off the lights and went back to his bedroom. He was now much calmer and from the outside you wouldn't even know that something had happened to the cool boy.

Kyoya changed into his purple silk pyjamas and went to lie down on his elegant bed. The clock was only 7.30 pm but Kyoya was so exhausted that he thought it was best to get some sleep. His thoughts however weren't ready to give him the peace he would have needed. _"I need to do something. I don't think I can be anywhere near Tamaki or Haruhi after this and it's unlike that they'll even want to have anything to do with me anymore. I hate to see Tamaki fawning over her but I admit that she is a good girl I just don't like her myself… Well that's mostly because I'm jealous over Tamaki. I'm so stupid and I'm called genius. I'm far from that… I don't know what to do… It has been so hard in the host club lately because all I can see is Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai happily together and then there's Hikaru and Kaoru another pair blissfully in love and then there's Tamaki and Haruhi… They're not together yet… but they could be… It hurts to see all of them so happy. I know I should be happy for them and partly I am but then there's that other part that's always suffering and it makes being happy and supportive almost impossible and now it made me do something despicable… For fuck's sake I should be the emotionless and cold Shadow king who doesn't care about anything else other than what the clubs incomes are and how much profit we have made. How I wish that I could be that Shadow king and not this lovesick wreck…" _

Again a soft sigh escaped from Kyoya's lips. _"… I think that the best option for me is…to quit the host club… Yes, that's the best thing to do. I quit the club and I don't have to see them together. I just keep my distance and concentrate on school and work… After all I do have a company to run. I'll work hard so I don't have too much time to think about personal matters and after I finish school I can move away from here. Away from all the painful memories and hopefully time will at least dull this pain." _With these thoughts Kyoya slowly shifted to a dreamless sleep with an ache in his chest but determination in mind to get over this as best as he could. He would only concentrate on work and he wouldn't let anyone approach him ever again because love led only to heartache.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Love, Black


	2. I will make you mine!

Hi! I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. I haven't had the inspiration to write properly but I promise to update the next chapter within a week. For now I hope you enjoy this chapter even thought it is quite short.

* * *

Tamaki spaced back and forth in his room. He couldn't get that one picture of a half naked Kyoya on top of Haruhi away from his head and he hated it. For a moment he stopped his pacing and his frown deepened. "_It can't be… Kyoya can't be in love with Haruhi, can he? No I won't allow that… I… no Kyoya is mine! No one else can have him…" _Tamaki continued his nervous spacing. His thoughts were an absolute chaos. He refused to believe that Kyoya liked Haruhi but at the same time he couldn't shake the doubt that had crept into his mind when he had caught the two of them together in that suggestive position. _"What if Kyoya really is falling in love with Haruhi? I know I should try and support him if that's the case but I don't think I can… Because I the host club king just refuse to give up my queen! I can make mommy see just how much better I am compared to our daughter… No that I want to offend my beautiful daughter but mommies belong with daddies." _Tamaki nodded to himself. He knew he would never give up on Kyoya. He would do everything in his power to make Kyoya realise that he should be with him. Even thought he knew that if they ever started a relationship it would be frowned upon by their families and they both would probably be shunned out from their own families without any kind of heritage. But Tamaki really didn't care about that. He was sure that he could come up with something so that he would be able to look after Kyoya if the shadow king himself didn't first invent something to secure their future together. Tamaki smiled that would be just like Kyoya to be the one to get them out of trouble when Tamaki did something crazy. That was one of the reasons why Tamaki loved Kyoya so much.

Now Tamaki decided that the first thing he should do would be to find out if Kyoya really liked Haruhi. _"I really hope that he doesn't really like her and what happened today was just some kind of a test or something… I won't give up no matter what the answer is but it would be easier if he didn't like her… I'll ask him tomorrow before the club and then I decide what is the best way to start courting him." _Even though Tamaki had made up his mind he was still a little nervous and worried that Kyoya really liked Haruhi. If that was the case then Tamaki had been an idiot. Tamaki had realised his feelings for Kyoya very shortly after they had met and the feelings had just been growing. At first Tamaki had thought that it was just a passing crush but when he realised that that wasn't the case he panicked. His first thoughts after the realization had been that he could never let Kyoya know because that would ruin their friendship and Tamaki couldn't bear it. And as you can probably guess that was a few days before Haruhi stumbled into the host club. That was the perfect distraction Tamaki needed and it became even better when they found out that he was actually a she. It was perfect and Tamaki started to pretend that he liked Haruhi so that no one could realise where his heart truly lay.

At that time Tamaki had thought that he could never reveal his true feelings for Kyoya even thought it hurt. But the slight hurt was better than the pain that would come if Kyoya ever found out thew truth and left him. Now he could at least be near him and be his best friend. And because they all thought he was an idiot he could also innocently flirt with Kyoya without him even realizing it thus the pet names mommy and daddy. Well not everyone was blind to Tamaki's actions. Haruhi soon figured out what the host club king truly wanted but after confronting him she promised not to tell and just play along. That didn't mean that she didn't try to get Tamaki to confess his feelings because she was quite sure that the shadow king felt the same way even thought it was much more difficult to tell for sure.

But Tamaki didn't listen to her but know he wishes that he would have. He had thought that he would be content on just being Kyoya's friend but after seeing Kyoya with Haruhi he knew that it wasn't true. It was okay when Kyoya was single but Tamaki hadn't thought how it would be when the shadow king would find someone to be with. But now Tamaki knew that he couldn't stand to see his queen with anybody else. He should have realised that right away but the past is in the past and you can't change it. But the future is still open and Tamaki wowed that in the hopefully near future he would have his queen as his own.

With these thoughts and fiery determination Tamaki readied himself to bed and fell asleep almost immediately. It had been long, depressing and tiring day but Tamaki was determined to make tomorrow a better one.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading!

Love Black


	3. You can't quit!

Here's the third chapter, hope you enjoy! I promise to try and update the next chapter in a week.

* * *

When Kyoya woke the next morning there was new calmness in him even though he was still hurting and a little dishevelled. Everything was in his mind cleared and all the hopes crushed but now he could continue his life. Now Kyoya was sure that Tamaki could never love him the way he loved him but that was the first step for him to get as over Tamaki as he could.

Kyoya performed his morning tasks with a familiar routine that helped to further ease him and ready him for the oncoming day. Soon Kyoya found himself ready and sitting in the back seat of one his limousines on his way to school. The Ootori blinked his eyes a few times in surprise. He didn't remember anything about his morning but that wasn't so unusual seeing that he really wasn't a morning person. Kyoya pushed his glasses back in their rightful place and tried to make himself comfortable for the remaining journey.

Kyoya sighed in irritation as he felt himself becoming nervous as they neared Ouran high. _"Really… I thought that I had already overcome this nervousness. Well I suppose I just have to deal with it." _His driver stopped at the school entrance and got out of the driver's seat to open the door for Kyoya. Kyoya got out of the car calmly and made sure that his uniform was presentable. He thanked his driver absentmindedly and headed to his first class.

Kyoya had decided to confront Tamaki after the club hours and before that he had decided to avoid the bubbly blond. Even though he had been calm and ready for the confrontation in the morning the hurt and nervousness had worsened the second he saw Tamaki in the first class. _"I just need a little more time to compose myself… After the club hours I'm sure I can do it without breaking down. I will not show weakness in front of him… I'm an Ootori and Ootori's don't have weaknesses." _Kyoya took a deep breath to calm his jumping thoughts and glanced towards the clock. The first class was almost over and because of the looks that Tamaki kept sending his way he knew that he had to be quick in his escape. It was clear that Tamaki wasn't going to wait for after the club for the confrontation and Kyoya just wasn't ready for it. When the class bell rung signalling that the first class had ended Kyoya swiftly got up from his chair and grasped his bag and was out of the room before anyone else. The Ootori headed towards his next class but he didn't go in yet because he knew that Tamaki would be there soon too. He headed to his spot under the stairs. It was a small place with a single seat bench under the stairs. It was well hidden from others but you could easily see all the other students in the corridor from there. You could also see when the teachers came down the stairs and follow them to the class without being late. It was a perfect hiding spot for Kyoya. Kyoya had just seated himself when he saw Tamaki rushing into the classroom and a moment later he emerged from the room and looked around the corridor and Kyoya had no doubt in his mind that he was the one the host club king was so frantically searching. However as Kyoya had predicted Tamaki's search was soon stopped with the arrival of his massive fan girl club and the blond was forced to play his part as prince charming. Kyoya couldn't help the small smirk rising to his lips as he watched the king's predicament. Usually Tamaki enjoyed the attention the girls gave him but now it was clear to the shadow king that the king wished that the girls would just disappear. _"… so that he could try to find me… and then to yell at me for harassing Haruhi…" _The smirk vanished with that thought. It was nice to think that the king wanted to find him but the reason why he did wasn't so appealing for the young Ootori. Luckily for him he saw their teacher descending down the stairs and he got something else to think about despite the pain in his chest.

Kyoya waited for Tamaki to enter the classroom before he got up so that he wouldn't reveal his hiding spot. Then Kyoya speedily walked into their classroom and he entered the class right after their teacher and took his normal seat in the front row.

Tamaki's head snapped up when he saw Kyoya entering the room right after their teacher. He tried to get eye contact with Kyoya but it was clear that the shadow king wasn't going to acknowledge him. That made the host club king frown. It was now clear that Kyoya was avoiding him but why was that? _"Is he angry because I interrupted them…? I hope not but what else could it be… Is he really in love with Haruhi? I don't want to believe it but all the evidence is saying other wise… but I can't loose him. I need Kyoya and I want him to love me…" _Tamaki lifted his head and observed Kyoya. He was seated on the next row few desks away from Kyoya. It was the perfect place to watch Kyoya. Tamaki let his eyes roam Kyoya's slim body and perfect features. The shadow king was clearly concentrating on what their teacher was speaking and taking notes when he deemed it important. There was nothing in Kyoya's outer appearance that seemed to be off. The only thing out off normal was that he was avoiding Tamaki and the host club king wanted to know the reason. Just then Kyoya glanced slightly towards Tamaki's way and Tamaki saw it in Kyoya's eyes: pain. That made Tamaki frown something or someone was hurting Kyoya, his Kyoya. _"It can't be me, can it?" _The thought made the king uneasy and he didn't know what it was that he had done that could have hurt the proud Ootori. _"It can't be the accident yesterday… I mean I don't remember hurting him… I didn't even get to say anything to him because he left. I would understand if he's angry but hurt…? I need to talk to him! I have to know what's hurting him and I will do everything I can so that he'll stop hurting." _The ringing of the bell woke him from his thoughts and as he turned to look at Kyoya the Ootori was already leaving the classroom. Tamaki cursed under his breath and yelled:

"KYOYA! WAIT FOR ME!"

"Mister Suoh no yelling!"

Their teacher demanded. Tamaki mumbled an apology and rushed to find his best friend.

Tamaki searched Kyoya and tried to avoid his fan girls which seemed to be a mission impossible. _"Argh… I can't believe this. For once couldn't they just leave me alone? I really need to find Kyoya but I can't be rude to them that would only make Kyoya angry. Oh why I must be this popular with the ladies?" _Tamaki slouched into his chair and buried his head into his arms in frustration. He heard their teacher walking into the classroom and as he lifted his head he saw that Kyoya walked calmly into the classroom right after their teacher again. Tamaki groaned as he watched as Kyoya took his seat again in the front row without a single look towards Tamaki.

Kyoya continued to avoid Tamaki the rest of the day. It was surprisingly easy thanks to Tamaki's fan girls who always distracted the host club king. _"I don't ever remember being grateful to his fan girl's… Usually I'm just jealous… I didn't just think that, did I?" _Kyoya sighed in annoyance even his own thoughts were betraying him. _"Well thankfully this day is almost over now… I just have to deal with the host club and then speak with Tamaki and that's it." _Kyoya checked his wrist watch and got up from his seat in his hiding spot. He was sure that now all the other hosts would have arrived in the club so he didn't have to be alone with Tamaki. Kyoya walked trough the corridors to the third music room and opened the door and as he had predicted everyone else was already there. He got weird looks and then he was bombarded with questions.

"Kyoya-sempai it's not like you to be late where have you been?"

The twins asked in unison.

"Is everything okay Kyoya-chan?"

Honey-sempai asked in concern while he hugged his bunny and held Mori's hand.

"Kyoya-sempai why are you late?"

Haruhi asked with slight concern.

"KYOYAA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I WAS AFRAID YOU WOULDN'T COME!"

Tamaki exclaimed with dramatic tears in his eyes as he hugged the stoic teen. Kyoya took a deep breath to compose himself. He pushed Tamaki gently away from him. Hugs from him were nice but right now it was better to stay away from Tamaki.

"Sorry I'm late I had some things I needed to take care of. Now we are behind from schedule go to your positions."

The order didn't leave room for more questions or arguments. Everybody saluted and went to their places. Haruhi was also ready to go to her sofa but Kyoya stopped her.

"Haruhi. Could I have a word with you?"

"Of course sempai."

Tamaki looked as the two walked away from the other hosts so that they weren't over heard. He didn't like this but he was relieved when he saw that they stayed in the same room. That meant that they were only going to speak about something. _"Hopefully it's just about her debth…" _

When they were out of earshot Haruhi turned towards Kyoya indicating that they could speak now.

"I wanted to apologize my actions yesterday. I wasn't thinking clearly and I must have scared you."

"That's alright Kyoya-sempai."

After a small pause she continued:

"I think I know why you did it and I think it would be better if you just told him how you feel."

Kyoya looked at her his face completely avoid of emotions. Then he just shook his head and spoke:

"I'm not going to do that."

And he turned to walk away clearly stating that their conversation was over. Haruhi too shook her head, how could these two be so idiotic? As she made her way to her couch she glanced towards Tamaki and saw that he was watching Kyoya. _"I really hope that he will confess like he said he would yesterday…" _

Then it was time to welcome the ladies to the host club. The host club hours went quite smoothly and with routine. The twins made the young ladies scream and faint with their not so secret brotherly love act that wasn't really an act. Honey-sempai was his adorable self and what made their act even more popular was the fact that Mori fed cake to his smaller cousin. Tamaki was charming girls with his prince act, Haruhi talked with the girls and Kyoya was admired from afar while he worked on the clubs incomes and outcomes.

Finally it was time to send the girls home and clean the club. When everything was ready the hosts started to leave. First Honey and Mori, then the twins and Haruhi. For a moment Kyoya and Tamaki stood in silence until Kyoya decided that he couldn't avoid the confrontation anymore.

"Tamaki we need to talk."

Tamaki turned his head towards Kyoya and nodded and asked:

"Why have you been avoiding me the whole day Kyoya? Did I do something?"

"No it wasn't anything you did I just had to have some time to think."

"Think about what?"

"About what happened yesterday."

"Oh."

"I already asked for Haruhi to forgive me my actions and I apologize for you too Tamaki. I wasn't thinking clearly when I acted and I did something very stupid."

Tamaki nodded and smiled brightly to Kyoya and answered:

"Of course I forgive you mon ami…"

Then Tamaki hesitated a moment… he wasn't sure should he ask but he had to know so he continued:

"Did you…did you do it because you like her?"

"No."

Came the immediate answer.

"Oh so you don't like her like that?"

"No I don't."

"_YEEES!" _Tamaki beamed happily. Kyoya didn't like Haruhi, he still had a change.

"I also have something else I have to talk to you about."

"What is it Kyoya?"

Tamaki asked happily. However his happiness was quickly swiped away with the next words.

"I'm going to leave the host club."

"WHAT?! NO! Kyoya…"

Tamaki was panicking. He couldn't understand what was happening. Why Kyoya wanted to quit? It took a moment of panicking until Tamaki calmed himself and he looked Kyoya in the eye. Tamaki walked to Kyoya so that he was standing right in front of him. The host club king placed his hands on Kyoya's shoulders and without breaking their eye contact he said softly:

"You can't quit Kyoya. I won't let you quit, the host club wouldn't be anything without you in it."

* * *

Thank you som uch for reading! I would love to hear your thouhgts if you have time.

Love, Black


	4. What's wrong mommy?

Here's the fourth chapter, I hope you enjoy! Thank you for your reviews, I try update the next chapter soon.

* * *

Kyoya looked at Tamaki for a moment before he sighed and gently pushed Tamaki away from him. He took a moment to ponder how he should voice his reasons. Then he pushed his classes up so that they reflected light and his eyes and emotions were hidden.

"Tamaki I think it would be best if I quitted because of what happened yesterday. It might become awkward for me to stay in this club and it must be very uncomfortable for Haruhi."

Tamaki just shook his head angrily.

"Those are just stupid excuses. If you already told Haruhi that you're sorry and didn't mean to do what you did I don't think you have to worry about her. Besides I think Haruhi has already gotten used to things like that seeing that the twins and me are always all over her."

Kyoya blinked in surprise and then he sighed again. _"I know that he's actually quite smart but did he have to pick this moment to be smart when I needed for him to be stupid and just accept my reasons... Well I don't think I have another choice than to tell him that I own my father's company now. That should be enough..."_

"You're right those weren't the real reasons why I need to quit."

"Then what is the real reason? Kyoya... I don't want you to quit. I need you. Please, you're my best friend, I could handle it if it was anyone else quitting but not you Kyoya."

Tamaki pleaded looking desperately at the youngest Ootori. Kyoya had to turn away from the blonde and close his eyes for a moment. He did't want to hurt Tamaki but staying in the club was just too much for him. It hurt him.

"I know Tamaki and I will always be your best friend..."

_"Uh... Best friend just best friends never anything more... Damn I need to get away from here before I start crying again... Could it just stop hurting so much already...?"_

"...but do you remember when I told you that my father had to sell the Ootori medical because of small problems?"

"Yes but you told that it would only be temporal and that your father would soon try to buy it back. What does that have to do with you wanting to quit the host club?"

"I was the one who bought Ootori medicals."

Tamaki stared at his friend._ "Wow. He's amazing!" _Then Tamaki started smiling brightly and he once again rushed to embrace the surprised Ootori.

"Kyoya that's great your father must be very proud of you!"

Tamaki beamed and took a step away from his friend to look at him in the eye. Kyoya's face remained impassive even though inside his mind he was screaming._ "God I love his hugs but still does he always have to hug me when I know he doesn't feel the same...?"_ Kyoya shook his head slihgtly to get rid off those thoughts.

"My father doesn't know that I was the one who bought the company. I didn't want to tell him yet. But that's the reason why I need to quit I have a company to run so I don't have time for the club..."

Kyoya turned his head so that the light glinted from his glasses hiding his eyes from Tamaki's searhcing gaze. But Tamaki wasn't having that now. He stepped close to Kyoya and placed one hand on Kyoya's shoulder and with his other hand he took a hold of Kyoya's face and forced him to look him in the eyes.

"Ta- Tamaki wh- what ar- are you doing?"

Kyoya stuttered.

The host club king didn't answer right away. He was too busy studying the Ootori's eyes and the emotions flickering in those dark dephts. He could see the pain and hurt he had noticed earlier but also nervousness and uneasiness. Tamaki softened his hard gaze and started to stroke Kyoya's cheek with his tumb and asked:

"What's the true reason mommy?"

Kyoya's heart picked up at the sweet nickaname he both loved and hated. He closed his eyes from Tamaki's bright eyes so that his own eyes wouldn't reveal anymore secrets.

"Tamaki..."

"I told you Kyoya I won't let you quit..."

Kyoya didn't know what to do he felt that he was trapped. He couldn't tell Tamaki that he wanted to quit because he loved Tamaki and it pained him to see how he flaunted over Haruhi all the time. Kyoya took a deep breath and steeled himself. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at Tamaki. He could see the determination in those sparkling amethyst eyes and he knew that he had already lost. Nothing he said would change Tamaki's mind and let him leave the club.

"Fine I won't quit."

Tamaki beamed and embraced his friend again. This time Kyoya didn't have the strenght to push Tamaki away so he hugged the blonde back and took comfort from the embrace. Tamaki was happy but he was still worried about Kyoya there was clearly something wrong with his best friend but he decided that now wasn't the time to ask about it. The king decided that he would find out what was troubling his friend. He would do anything for Kyoya and perhaps if he showed him how much he loved him he would trust him with his problems.

The two of them parted and without another word they picked their belongings and left the club together. They walked side by side to their limousines.

"Goodnight Kyoya I'll see you tomorrow!"

Tamaki yelled happily. Kyoya rolled his eyes in amusement. He couldn't deny that being with Tamaki always made him feel better no matter what.

"Goodnight Tamaki."

Kyoya answered and got into his limo. He wasn't sure what he should think. On the other hand he was happy that he was so important to Tamaki that he didn't want him to quit but on the other hand he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure was he strong enough to stay in the club and watch Tamaki with Haruhi... Can his heart endure all that pain? Kyoya wasn't sure could he continue like he had before all this. The pain had already started to affect him and he had had small breakdowns after school and few times even in school. "Well I think it's best that I try not to think about that tonight. _"I'll just go home and try to get some work done and then try to get a good nights sleep. Perhaps tomorrow will be better."_

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Love, Black


	5. Please trust me

Hi! I'm so terribly sorry that I have failed to update this story for such a long time. I just lost my inspiration with it and didn't know how to continue it but I have promised myself and now I promise to you too that I will always finish my stories no matter how long it takes me. I know from experience how annoying it is when you start reading a story and then you found out that it isn't finished and never will be... So I'm going to finish this story before the New year. I do apologise if the ending is not so good...

I would also like to thank all of you who have reviewed, followed and favorited this story that always inspires me and makes me really happy. So thank you so much! And now I can only hope that you enjoy this chapter even thought it is quite short.

* * *

After Kyoya and Tamaki's talk everything seemed to go back to normal. Kyoya wasn't really sure was it a good thing or a bad thing. On the other hand he was relieved that everything seemed to be okay between him and Tamaki. They were still best friends. Only friends but Kyoya knew that he should have never even hoped that there could be more so he supposed it was a good thing. Still somehow seeing Tamaki with Haruhi hurt even more now. The way Tamaki had spoken to him had made him think that perhaps just perhaps… _"But that's idiotic I should already know to never let myself hope for something like that… I know it will never happen." _

The young Ootori was really lost with his feelings. He tried to concentrate on all the work he had to do but it only helped a little bit. He was still hurt and miserable. How he hoped that he could just be Tamaki's friend and nothing more but that wasn't possible anymore. _"I should have just quitted in the club. This is too hard for me… I really wished that I could be strong enough and for a moment I thought that I could but I don't think I can stay here…stay so close to him and just be his friend. Would it work if I did all the club work for him from my house? I wouldn't have to be in the same room with them. I wouldn't have to see them together." _

This went on for a few days. Everyone else in the host club thought that everything was okay now and Kyoya spent his time pondering on what he should do. Kyoya tried to hide all the inner turmoil he was going trough but it didn't take long for the other host club members to notice that everything hadn't gone back to normal. No it was actually far from normal now that they had noticed it. They could see that something wasn't right with Kyoya but he never talked with anyone.

They were worried and Tamaki especially. The king of the host club had thought that everything would be all right now. He was starting to fear that Kyoya was again thinking about quitting in the host club and his fears were somewhat confirmed when Kyoya asked if he could do the host club work from his home.

"What do you mean Kyoya?"

"I mean that I would still handle the budget and help you to run the club but I just wouldn't be here to do it and I wouldn't do any hosting. "

"Why? I mean I don't want that Kyoya. I wouldn't see you that often if you wouldn't come here and… and we would have to see each other so that we can run this club right? I mean to discuss about all the plans and events… We can't do that if you're home and I'm here."

Tamaki rambled. He wouldn't have it. He wanted to have Kyoya here with him.

"I'm sure we could discuss all these things on the phone…"

"NO! No, I don't want that Kyoya, please?"

A sigh escaped from Kyoya's lips as he looked at Tamaki's teary expression. _"I really can't say no to him, can I?" _

"Alright. Don't worry about it Tamaki. It was just an idea and if you're so opposed to it I'll stay here."

"Oh! Thank you mon ami!"

Tamaki exclaimed happily and flung his arms around Kyoya in a tight embrace. Kyoya's heart beat immediately picked up and he could feel a slight blush creeping to his cheeks. It felt so nice to be held like this. Hesitantly he returned the embrace and decided that just this once he could let himself enjoy this closeness. _"This is the only time…" _Kyoya took a deep breathe and his nostrils were filled with a wonderful scent that was a mix of Tamaki and his cologne. _"So good…so addictive." _

After a long while Tamaki finally pulled apart very reluctantly. A whimper of protest almost escaped from Kyoya's lips but he forced it back down and composed himself. Neither boy realised that the other was as reluctant to let go as they were. They looked at each other silently for a moment before Kyoya muttered that he had work to do and turned around and went back to his computer.

Tamaki was left standing on that spot watching Kyoya's back. He made up his mind. He would show Kyoya how much he meant to him. The king had thought that it would be best to give his

queen some time before he started to court him, but now Tamaki didn't want to waste anymore time. Kyoya had talked about quitting the club for two times already and Tamaki wouldn't have it. He would show Kyoya how much he loved him and try to figure out what made him want to leave the club. Even if Kyoya wouldn't return his feelings Tamaki wanted Kyoya to know that he was there for him and that he cared about him more than anything. He wanted the young Ootori to trust him and tell him about things that bothered him.

"_It's time to truly make him my queen." _The thought made Tamaki smile widely.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading!

Love, Black


	6. A gift to mommy!

I hope you enjoy this chapter! The next and last chapter for this story will be updated tomorrow.

* * *

The next day Tamaki walked to the club carrying a large bouquet of red roses in his arms. Kyoya only ignored this because he was sure that the flowers were for Haruhi. The thought made his heart wrench painfully but the young Ootori tried to force himself to ignore it. _"Now he starts to give her presents… That's a new development meaning that he must be quite serious about her… Fuck… just try not to think about it or a better yet don't even look towards them for this whole day…" _

While Kyoya was too busy with his ponderings to notice Tamaki made his way towards him. The king had a big smile plastered on his face as he carefully held the flowers. He was so happy and excited. There were butterflies flying around in his stomach but it was a good feeling in his mind. Tamaki had decided that he wouldn't let his doubts to stop him from winning Kyoya over. He was confident that he could charm Kyoya.

Tamaki stopped right behind Kyoya and exclaimed:

"Daddy has a gift to mommy!"

The excited shout put an abrupt stop to Kyoya's ponderings and it took him awhile to wholly comprehend what Tamaki said to him. Ash made its way to Kyoya's cheeks and he couldn't stop his heart from fluttering like it always did when Tamaki called him "mommy". It was absolutely ridiculous in his mind.

"Mommy turn around I want to give you a present."

Tamaki said this time softly and gently took a hold of Kyoya's arm and turned him to face him. Kyoya didn't realise that he should have tried to protest somehow seeing that he was still blushing heavily and that really wasn't acceptable but it was too late now.

The two stood there watching each other. The other feeling mortified and the other was spellbound. _"Kyoya's so beautiful and… and adorable at the same time when he blushes… I have to try and make him blush more…" _Tamaki didn't even realise that as he was thinking how beautiful Kyoya was he subconsciously had lifted his right hand and was now gently stroking Kyoya's red cheek with his hand.

Now it was Kyoya's turn to be spellbound as Tamaki started stroking his cheek. The colour instantly came back and Kyoya felt a little lightheaded. _"Why… why's he touching me like that… feels so nice… No! I can't let myself…" _Hesitantly and very reluctantly Kyoya lifted his own hand and stopped the stroking Tamaki was doing. Tamaki however only smiled brightly at Kyoya. Now that he was sure that he had his full attention he elegantly handed the beautiful dark red roses to his queen who was still trying to comprehend what was happening.

Kyoya managed to take the roses from Tamaki and then he just stared at the roses in his arms. They were very beautiful and flawless. For a moment Kyoya just admired the roses until he turned his head to stare at Tamaki who was smiling gently at him. _"He's just like a prince when he smiles like that…" _A sigh escaped from Kyoya's lips he was so confused.

"Tamaki, why would you give me roses?"

"Because I wanted to."

The voice was soft and Kyoya could tell that that really was the reason. He could hear it in the voice. It was completely honest like it always was. Still it didn't really make sense to the young Ootori.

"Why would you want to give roses to me? I mean shouldn't you give them to Haruhi instead?"

Kyoya tried to keep his voice calm and level but he knew he hadn't succeeded as well as he would have liked. There had been a pause before he was able to end the sentence and he knew that he hadn't been able to keep the hurt from his voice. Tamaki's face told him that much and Kyoya cursed himself. _"Keeping your emotions locked up can't be that hard Kyoya… you idiot. You have done that all your life so it shouldn't be so difficult… no matter how strongly you feel towards him." _

As Kyoya was busy scolding himself Tamaki tried to think a reason for Kyoya to sound so hurt? Because that was what Kyoya had sounded at the end of his question hurt. Tamaki was sure of that. He knew his best friend better than anyone. _"He didn't sound hurt at fist…it was only after he… he mentioned Haruhi…" _Tamaki's eyes widened slightly and he glanced at Kyoya who had his head down and he was muttering something to himself. Then Tamaki's face light up and he stepped towards Kyoya and before the Ootori even realised what happened he was lifted on the air and spun around a couple of times.

Kyoya was now even more confused and he could only held the roses tightly against himself so he wouldn't drop them. Then he was place down and his vision was filled with Tamaki's beaming face. _"He looks so happy…" _Kyoya couldn't even finish his thought as Tamaki hugged him tightly against his chest not minding that the roses might crush.

Tamaki was ecstatic as he continued to hug Kyoya. _"Oh mommy you're so cute! But really Kyoya… I never thought that you could be jealous… You shouldn't be jealous there has never been anyone else in my mind or heart… So silly… You're usually so smart Kyoya how could you ever think that I had feelings towards Haruhi? I mean I guess some of my actions could have seemed that way but still. I was only interested in her common ways not her… She's a nice girl… but…" _Tamaki pulled slightly away from a very flushed and confused Kyoya. _"…you're my queen and I will show you that. I wish I could kiss you right now but you're too confused and I think you might think that I'm only playing with your emotions. Don't worry I would never do that and you'll see that soon enough!" _

Kyoya could only stare at Tamaki. He was so lost and he didn't know what to think. It felt so nice to be held like that and all but… it couldn't mean anything, could it? _"Of course it doesn't he's Tamaki…" _A small smiled made its way to Kyoya's lips Tamaki was one of a kind and even thought it sometimes hurt Kyoya was still very grateful to be his best friend. _"I'll have to be able to put the hurt aside… I just can't loose him." _

Tamaki was so happy that Kyoya was smiling at him it made the young Ootori look even more beautiful.

"Thank you for the flowers Tamaki they're beautiful."

Kyoya said and before he could even think he had planted a small kiss on Tamaki's cheek. They both froze but it didn't take long for Tamaki to again beam at Kyoya and return the gesture.

"I'm so happy that mommy likes them…even thought I think I crushed them... But don't worry I bring a new boquet for you tomorrow."

Kyoya could only shake his head amusedly. He told Tamaki that he didn't have to bring him another bouquet but the king insisted.

"Of course I bring you a new bouquet of roses. I like buying gifts for you Kyoya. Oh I almost forgot I was going to ask you if you would come to the commoners' movies with me after school? You can pick the movie and naturally it's on me. "

Tamaki asked smiling brightly and tightened his hold on Kyoya's waist. Kyoya only then realised that Tamaki had held him the whole time. A heavy blush once again made its way to Kyoya's cheeks and the sight made Tamaki smile happily. Kyoya tried to will the blush away and he even tried to get Tamaki let him go even thought he didn't really want that but that only ended up in Tamaki holding him more tightly and to repeat his inquiry.

"Will you come to the movies with me Kyoya?"

Tamaki whispered the question softly. Kyoya finally met Tamaki's gaze with the blush still grazing his cheeks and ears. He couldn't really refuse and he wanted to go to the movies with Tamaki even thought he was sure that all of the host club would be there and it wouldn't be just the two of them like Kyoya secretly hoped. Finally Kyoya managed to nod and say that he would come to the movies with Tamaki.

"Great lets call your driver so that he knows he doesn't have to pick you up."

Tamaki said happily and pulled Kyoya into another tight hug and this time Kyoya returned the hug.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading!

Love, Black


	7. Love you!

Here is the final chapter for this story I hope you enjoy!

Thank you for all the readers, followers and to those who have put this story to their favourites! I really hope you'll like this final chapter and Happy New Year to all of you!

* * *

When school was over for the day, Tamaki and Kyoya headed to Tamaki's limousine that was waiting for them. The chauffeur was already holding the door open for the two boys. Tamaki and Kyoya went into the car and sat on the comfortable leather seats and the chauffeur shut the door and went to the drivers place. Tamaki sat right next to Kyoya and Kyoya again wasn't sure what he should think about that.

"Tamaki there's no need for us to sit right next to each other there's plenty of room here."

Tamaki only smiled at Kyoya and exclaimed.

"But I want to sit next to you Kyoya, do you mind?"

Kyoya only shook his head in negative. Of course he didn't mind but the way Tamaki had been acting was so confusing and the Ootori hated that. Kyoya usually knew what was happening around him and what the others were thinking but with Tamaki he always had to guess what was going on with the other boy. Sometimes it was refreshing but right now it was starting to annoy Kyoya. He wanted to know what was going on. The way Tamaki had acted had made him to start hoping again that perhaps there could be something… but no Kyoya adamantly tried to refuse all these thoughts. He didn't want to hope.

At first they were both quiet but soon Tamaki decided to break the silence.

"Would you like to get something to eat before we go to the movies?"

"Hm… Sure."

"Great! I know this lovely little commoner café where you get really delicious common food!"

Kyoya smiled slightly as Tamaki continued to rant about all the wonders the commoners had. It was quite endearing and amusing how he had to always emphasize that something was commoner.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the small café. The driver parked right in front of it and came to open the door for them. After that Tamaki informed that the chauffeur could go back home and that eh would call when he needed him again. The chauffeur nodded and bowed slightly before he headed back to the Suoh estate.

Kyoya and Tamaki entered the café and ate there. Kyoya had to admit that the food was really good and like Tamaki had said he payed both of their meals even thought Kyoya had tried to say that he could pay for his own meal. Tamaki however was insistent and in the end Kyoya relented. It wasn't like either of them had money problems so it shouldn't have mattered and it wasn't uncommon for them to pay for each other. However now it made Kyoya feel like they were on a date and he didn't even want to think about that. _"Calm down Kyoya! This is not a date we just came here to eat and then we will head to the movie theatre and the rest of the host club will most likely be there and all thoughts about dates will vanish you'll see." _

But to Kyoya's great surprise the rest of the host club wasn't waiting for them in the movie theatre. Actually Kyoya didn't even see a glimpse of the other host club members for the rest of the evening. It was just he and Tamaki and when he asked about it Tamaki had just laughed and said that he had wanted to spend some alone time with mommy. It had made Kyoya blush furiously and all the thoughts about this being a date came back and now it was much harder to get them leave. Especially after Tamaki had embraced and kissed both of his cheeks as a goodbye something he hadn't done before. Not that it was uncommon for Tamaki to be that affectionate. _"It just probably the talk about leaving the club that makes him act even more affectionate towards me… I mean this is Tamaki we are talking about. He has always been highly affectionate: always hugging or touching people who are close to him and even those who aren't… Yes you're once again overreacting." _

Kyoya had managed to convince himself that he was just overreacting but that it became more harder and harder seeing that on the following week he got all kinds of little gifts from Tamaki like flowers, chocolate and even a beautiful new watch that clearly cost a fortune. Haruhi had stared at the clock like it was cursed when she had heard that Tamaki had just decided to buy it for Kyoya. _"Stupid rich people, buying expensive watches just because they happened to saw it and thought it would be a good gift… Even my birthday presents have never cost that much… Unbelievable… no common sense…"_ Kyoya couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from his lips as he remembred the girl's reaction. It was typical Haruhi. But then the young Ootori came serious. Tamaki had bought him all kinds of presents and he had also taken him to dinner in a fancy restaurant, to a picnic, to museum visit and to amusement park. The most confusing thing was that they had always been alone there. No other host club members.

Kyoya had really tried to tell himself that it didn't mean that those were dates. When Tamaki had first came to Japan they had also visited a lot of places with just the two of them. _"But you didn't know the other host club members then…" _Kyoya was really starting to hate that cursed little voice in his head. It was always trying to make him hope that the presents, the not-dates and the way Tamaki was acting could mean something more.

Kyoya didn't want to hope but he was getting tired of always being confused. He had to know what was going on. Then a scary thought came to his mind. _"What if Tamaki has realised my feelings towards him and that I was jealous of Haruhi and that that was the reason I wanted to quit… if that's true then he might try and pretend that he also has feeling for me… so that I wouldn't leave and that I wouldn't be offended… Hopefully not… but it's still a possibility, isn't it? Tamaki hates hurting people and he's always ready to do everything so that he doesn't end up hurting anybody… Oh…please no… he…he wouldn't do that, would he? I mean he must realise that that would hurt me even worse when I discover the truth…" _Kyoya was starting to hyperventilate. He didn't want to believe his thoughts but there was that nagging feeling that this could explain everything. _"After all he couldn't really like me? I have to talk with him…" _A lone tear made its way to Kyoya's cheek and he was grateful that he was alone in the club room so that no one was seeing it.

Kyoya took a deep breathes until he felt himself calming. He wiped the lone tear from his cheek. He wouldn't cry anymore he had already cried too much. Tonight he would talk with Tamaki and everything would be cleared. The host club king had asked him to sleep over for the weekend so they would have time to sort everything out.

In the evening Tamaki was already anxiously waiting for Kyoya to arrive. Kyya had told him that he needed to get some things from home before he would come to Tamaki's house. The king could hardly wait and he had been standing in the window since he had arrived home. Tamaki had decided that today he would actually tell Kyoya how he felt. He knew that the Ootori was confused and lost and he wanted to make sure that after this evening Kyoya would know everything.

Juts then Kyoya's limousine arrived and Tamaki watched the chauffeur walking to the limousine's back door and then he opened it. The sight of Kyoya made Tamaki's heat flutter happily. _"I don't think he even realises how beautiful he is." _The king thought dreamily as he watched Kyoya make his way towards his front door. That made Tamaki hurry to the door and before Kyoya even had change to knock the door was opened and Kyoya was enveloped in a bone crushing embrace.

"Kyoya! I'm so happy to see you!"

Tamaki beamed as he loosened his hold slightly but didn't let go of Kyoya. Kyoya was again fighting the blush and failing miserably. _"So cute!" _Tamaki thought happily and started to guide Kyoya into the house. The chauffeur walked in behind them, carrying Kyoya's bag were he had his pyjamas, change clothes and his laptop. Then one of Tamaki's maids took the bag and the chauffeur left.

The maid carried the bag the rest of the way to Tamaki's room. She entered into the room behind the two boys and Tamaki tolde her to just leave the bag on his bed. The maid did as told and bowed before she left the room leaving the two teens alone. It was silent for a moment as both boys were wondering how they should start.

"Lets sit on my bed. There's something I want to talk with you or rather something that I want to tell you."

Tamaki said smiling. Then he took a hold of Kyoya's hand and lead him to his enormous bed. They sat down and gazed at each other. Kyoya was again blushing and it made him look completely irresistible to Tamaki. He couldn't hold himself back anymore and he couldn't even understand how he had managed to resist till now. As Kyoya opened his mouth to say something he was abruptly silenced with a hungry pair of lips colliding with his owns.

Tamaki wrapped his arms around Kyoya's slim waist and pulled the Ootori as close to him as he could. It took a while for Kyoya to realise what was happening but once he did he couldn't help himself and kissed Tamaki back even thought the doubts were still bothering him.

Kyoya wrapped his arms around Tamaki's neck and kissed him back eagerly. A quiet moan of appreciation escaped from Tamaki's mouth as he felt Kyoya kissing him back. It made him want to deepen the kiss and gently he glided his tongue over Kyoya's slightly parted lips but he didn't wait for the permission and instead just forced his tongue into Kyoya's mouth. Tamaki moved his lips gently against Kyoya's with his eyes gently closed and let his tongue memorise Kyoya's mouth and taste. Then his tongue gently touched Kyoya's tongue and tried to entice it to play with his own. Kyoya answered shyly to the invitation.

Way too soon they both needed to breathe and pulled apart. Tamaki took that opportunity and pulled Kyoya into hs lap so that he straddling him. The king pressed their bodies tightly together and they could both feel each other's arousals pressed against each other. It made them moan and Tamaki started to litter feverish kisses everywhere on Kyoya's skin he could reach.

The king adored the white neck and ears with licks and kisses. Sometime's Kyoya let out a quiet whimper and that made Tamaki stop for a moment and concentrate on that spot that had elicited that beautiful sound. When Tamaki finally pulled back Kyoya's neck was full of red marks and it made Tamaki feel pleased and his already tight trousers became even tighter.

Kyoya was breathing heard and his heart was beating crazily. He felt very light heated with all these emotions and sensations that washed over him. It felt so wonderful but the slight doubt in his mind didn't let him fully enjoy what was happening.

"Tamaki"

The voice was breathless and slightly hesitant. Tamaki immediately lifted his head and looked Kyoya straight in the eyes.

"Yes Kyoya?"

"What… What's this? I mean… you…Haruhi…I… I hope you aren't doing this because you realised my feelings… and… and… don't want me to quit the club…or… or be hurt… because…I…I'm so confused… Tamaki…"

Kyoya was rambling and he his thought's were a mess but still Tamaki understood why Kyoya was so uncertain. The king smiled softly and place his finger Kyoya's lips before he replaced the finger with his own mouth and kissed his queen gently and lovingly. When they parted Tamaki rested his forehead against Kyoya's and asked even thought he already knew the answer.

"What do you feel towards me Kyoya?"

"I… I love you…I always have…"

The confession was whispered very quietly but Tamaki heard it loud and clear. He smiled softly. He had already guessed that but it felt do wonderful to heat it from Kyoya himself. He pecked Kyoya's lip softly before he answered.

"And I love you."

Kyoya's eyes widened and he stared at Tamaki and was about to say something before Tamaki again placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"I know what you're going to say. No Kyoya I have never loved Haruhi liked that and I think it's quite funny that you even thought."

That made Kyoya frown and slightly glare at Tamaki but the king only smiled happily and kissed Kyoya's forehead before he continued.

"Really Kyoya, you should have realised my motives for calling you mommy already…"

Kyoya blinked and could only stare at Tamaki but he felt happy. He was starting to understand what Tamaki was saying. Butterflies were flying around in his stomach and he felt warm.

"Daddy will always love mommy and mommy alone"

Tamaki said softly and even thought what he said was completely cheesy they still made Kyoya incredibly happy. Kyoya pulled Tamaki close to him and kissed him in need and Tamaki was all too happy to return the kiss. They kissed each other softly and while Kyoya's other hand was buried in Tamaki's golden locks and his other hand played with the baby hair in his neck Tamaki's hands were wandering over Kyoya's sides and back. They held each other tightly and enjoyed their kiss.

"I love you too daddy"

Kyoya whispered softly when they parted for a moment but it didn't take long for Tamaki to pull his queen back into another kiss. It was bliss. Kyoya couldn't believe that he was so lucky but Tamaki was showing him that he indeed was very lucky and Kyoya believed him. Every time Tamaki whispered to him that he loved him he believed that it was true and replied in kind. He wouldn't doubt Tamaki anymore not when he was allowed to love him and be loved by him.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading!

Happy New Year!

Love, Black


End file.
